moonguardfandomcom-20200213-history
Dargum Furywind
Childhood History Dargum Furywind was born in an Eastern Kingdoms internment camp, shortly after the Second War ended. He remembers neither his mother, or father. A quiet babe, he neither attracted notice or tried to bring attention to himself. Instead, he was often seen playing or sitting by himself. As he grew, more and more he was seen sitting and listening to the Orc elders talk. They talked to him about the Orc's history, and about the past wars. When he reached his teen years and finally began to understand more about the situation they were in, he began to speak out. That was brought quickly to an end, as the humans lashed out whenever he attempted to rally his fellow orcs. He quieted, and then was soon much like the others. Adult History He was 17 when his camp was freed, one of the first to be freed by Thrall, and at once his heart and soul belonged to the Horde, to his people. Given two worn axes and pointed towards the enemy made up his training before he jumped into battle. His quiet ways made no stir in the massive Horde, as he was just among the many who made up the nameless, the mass. When he first heard whispers of how the shamanistic ways of the past were being brought back, he was overjoyed. Tales of great feats told by the elders of his camp returned in his mind, and he strove to gain more knowledge about the ways of the shaman. He was introduced to a new race a couple years after helping free the others in the internment camps. Led by Thrall, they stole aboard the hated human ships and rowed across the great ocean before reaching an island near Kalimdor. There, he met the trolls. After the orcs helped free Thrall and those who were imprisoned by the Sea Witch, he was greeted with the continent Kalimdor. Recent History After the great battle for Hyjal, Thrall took his remaining Horde, now made up of orcs and trolls, and set out to find a home on Kalimdor. Dargum followed - now a respected Shaman of the Horde, but not important enough to gain any prestige as one. Preferring contact with the Spirits over his kin now, he began to grow away from his infatuation with Thrall, but was and continues to be a fanatical Horde member. When they met - and saved the Tauren, he took some time from the Horde and learned from nomadic ones all he could about shamanism and their people. Returning to Durotar, he named himself Furywind, after his contact with the Spirits and his deep following of the furious Horde. Notes When Dargum says 'Horde', he refers to the Orcs, Tauren, and Darkspear Trolls. He distrusts the Forsaken, going out of his way to not speak or associate himself with them. Along with the Blood Elves, who he believes will turn against the Horde when they are once more in good health. He has a burning hatred for the humans, that goes back years, to his childhood and their treatment of the orcs. Any who ally themselves with humans, are also targeted with hate and malice.